Oko proroka/II
Wkrótce po tym wyjeździe mojego ojca stało się u nas wielkie zamieszanie i jakoby trzask okrutny, jeno że bardzo niewesoły. Wracały wojska z wojny tureckiej, a wracały biedne, chude, odarte i głodne, a w onej biedzie własnej niepamiętne biedy ludzkiej. Rozsypał się żołnierz szeroką siecią; zawadził i o ekonomię samborską, jako że to była królewszczyzna, a tedy najbardziej na gospody żołnierskie wystawiona. Napatrzyłem się wonczas i buty, i nędzy wojackiej do syta. Najpierw zaczęła się przewijać szlachta, wracająca do dom z pospolitego ruszenia, ale tej spieszno było do własnego komina, a podobno mało tam który z niej widział żywego Turka, bo się to wszystko zaraz po chocimskiej potrzebie jeszcze spode Lwowa wróciło, nie zażywszy obozu i nie powąchawszy prochu. Ale za nią posypał się dopiero prawdziwy żołnierz najrozmaitszej broni, jeszcze jakoby mokry od krwi pogańskiej, a i od swojej własnej, kurzem bitwy okryty, czarny od wiatrów i słońca — często chory, często ranny i okaleczały, a zawsze głodny, odarty i prawie że dziki. Napatrzyłeś się wtedy, bracie, co to wojna umie! Husaria, pancerni, dragonia, rajtaria, piechota łanowa, kozacy i Bóg tam wie jaki jeszcze lud zbrojny, bo byli między nimi i Wołosi, i Węgrzyni, i Niemcy — wszystek ten żołnierz to mijał, to się zatrzymywał, a najczęściej tak bywało, że ledwie jedni się osadzą, a już drudzy ich spędzają z gospód siłą mocą, tak że bez trzasku szabel i bez strzelaniny często się nie obyło. A wszystko z uciskiem i ze łzami ubogiego ludu, bo żołnierz długo był niepłatny; tym żył, co mu dano, a raczej tym, co sam wziął. Były między nimi szarpacze, że ano nie wiesz, czy to swój, czy nieprzyjaciel; z Tatarem stali za jedno. Gdzie był jaki kogut, to go zjedli; cielęta rżnęli, płótno babom wydzierali, ziarnko żyta i źdźbło słomy nie zostało po nich w stodole. Tak i u nas w Podborzu działo się z wielkim strachem moim, a z niemałym płaczem mej matki. A ta jedna tylko była pociecha dla mnie, że zaraz pierwszego dnia żołnierze okrutnie zbili podstarościego i hajduka Kajdasza za to, że ich do dworu puścić nie chciano, każąc im na nas ubogich chłopkach poprzestawać. Za zmiłowaniem Bożym poszli nareście, albo raczej wyścigano ich z całej okolicy, zaś na ich miejsce przyszły roty husarskie, a między nimi i rota p. kasztelana Samuela Koniecpolskiego, który po panu Daniłłowiczu trzymał starostwo samborskie. Podstarości z hajdukiem Kajdaszem pisali dla nich gospody, a jako chata nasza była najdostatniejsza we wsi i była przy niej duża stajnia, to nas najpierwszych pisali. We dworze, w którym tylko podstarości Bałczyński siedział, stanął sam pan chorąży husarski z kilku towarzyszami, a na naszą zagrodę przypadły trzy konie z jednym czeladnikiem służebnym. Pamiętam, było to już pod wieczór, a wrota naszego podwórza były przywarte; kiedy siedząc w izbie, słyszę mocne wołanie: — Hej, ho! Hej, ho! Wychodzę ja i spojrzę: przed wrotami stoją trzy konie; dwa z nich wyniosłe i szumne, całe czerwonymi suknami nakryte, bardzo pańskie i harde, żem takich pięknych jeszcze nie widział, zaś trzeci o wiele mniejszy, chudy i bardzo na oko niepoczesny, a na nim siedzi młody człek, jakoby wyrostek dopiero, w kaftanie z cielęcej skóry, na której sierść była zostawiona, w czapce baraniej wysokiej i spiczastej, przegiętej na lewy bok, z długą spisą i przy szabli, a na plecach i przy boku wiszą mu trzy jakoby sakwy, jedna bardzo długa, druga krótsza, trzecia, jakby okrągła, a wszystkie trzy mocno kudłate, bo z koziego kożucha szyte. — Hej, ho! Hej, ho! — woła na mnie patrzącego — a odewrzesz ty wrota, kotiuho! Idę otwierać, a tymczasem wyszła i matka, już zła bardzo, cała czerwona i chmurna, z zaciśniętymi od gniewu ustami, bo już jej były te gospody żołnierskie dojęły do żywego i tak nas zniszczyły, że i chleba suchego w domu nieraz nie było, że pamiętam, matka zwykła była mówić: Przyszedł jeden, wziął sukmanę; przyszedł drugi, wziął koszulę; przyjdzie trzeci, to chyba skórę z ciała zedrze. Ale ten nowy gość w cielęcym kaftanie jakoś tak nie wyglądał, jakoby nas ze skóry miał łupić. Choć mnie przed chwilą nazwał kotiuhą, teraz kiwnął mi głową i uśmiechnął się wesoło, zeskoczył z konia, zdjął czapkę, pokłonił się pięknie matce, pocałował ją w rękę i rzekł: — Sława Bohu! Daj Boże zdrowie, pani matko! Kiedy zdjął czapkę i grzecznie nas pozdrowił, my oboje jeno gęby pootwierali od zdziwienia, bo ano ten człowiek miał całą głowę ogoloną, a na wierzchu jeno został mu długi kosmyk włosów, jakoby warkocz zapleciony, a ten sobie zawinął aż poza ucho. Pomiarkował to ten człowiek, że na niego jakby na dziw patrzymy i śmiejąc się rzecze: — Ano, to wy, jako baczę, żywego Kozaka jeszcze nie widali? Jam przecież widywał często kozaków starościńskich, bo z zamku samborskiego z listami jeździli, ale ci byli w barwie przystojnej i włosy tak strzygli, jako my wszyscy, i nie wieszali na siebie takich biesag kosmatych i spis takich długich u nich nie widziałem, jeno szable i pletnie. Tak mu też powiadam. — Bo tamto to sobie czeladź służebna, starościńska — rzecze on na to — a ja mołojec rzetelny, wolny, i z Kozaków «nieposłusznych», zaporoskich. — A kiedy wy nieposłuszny i niesłużebny, to czemu służycie i słuchacie? — mówi matka. — Bo teraz muszę, ale mój ojciec nie musiał i ja przódy nie musiał, i niezadługo to znowu nie będę musiał, jak Bóg da... U nas tak powiadają: Terpy, Kozacze, budesz atamanom! Mówił po rusku lubo umiał także po polsku, ale my i po rusku dobrze go rozumieli, jako żeśmy między samą Rusią i porodzili się, i wychowali. — A ciebie jak wołają? — pyta mnie ten Kozak. — Hanusz — odpowiadam, bo na imię było mi Jan, ale ojciec z miejska Hanusz mnie wołał, i pytam: — A was jak? — Ja się nazywam Semen Bedryszko, spod Czerkas, assawułów syn. Zawiódł konie do stajni, a już mu było ze dworu obroki przystawiono, ustawił w przeworynach, uwiązał, nasypał jeść, założył siano, a przed tym jeszcze długą spisę i owe kosmate biesagi w kącie złożył. Potem z jednej biesagi wydobył łuk, z drugiej łubie ze strzałami, a z trzeciej kobzę kozacką z dereniowego drzewa i wszystko to obok siodła i dwóch pistoletów, które miał w olstrach kulbaki, porządnie na kołkach porozwieszał. Ja przez cały czas chodziłem za nim oczami w ciekawości wielkiej, a kiedy wyszedł ze stajni, pobiegłem i ja, czekając, rychłoli, tak jak inni żołnierze, weźmie kląć a na matkę wołać: «Dawaj, babo, jeść!» Matka była właśnie na podwórzu z siekierą w ręku i zabierała się do rąbania drwa, bo sługi już wtedy nie mieliśmy, a tu Kozak skoczy do niej, odbierze jej siekierę i powie: — Zostawcie; ja to lepiej umiem! Narąbał drew, zaniósł do izby, wziął dwie próżne konewki i nie pytając nawet, gdzie we wsi studnia, bo ją po drodze widział, nanosił wody, a widząc, że matka nieci ogień na kuchni, podsunął się i sam go tak prędko rozniecił, że ja z matką z podziwieniem na to patrzyliśmy. Zobaczył garnek czysty, który matka nagotowała była, nalał doń wody, przystawił do ognia, a zrobiwszy to wszystko, siadł na ławce i mrugając do nas wesoło, mówi: — Ogień jest, woda jest, ino waryty, koby buło szczo! Tak się ten Semen grzecznie przymówił do wieczerzy, a że matka mu rada była za tę jego poczciwość, tedy miał i kaszę jaglaną z mlekiem i trochę szperki do chleba się znalazło — a jadł jak wilk, taki był głodny. Wziął nas od razu za serce ten Kozaczek i z każdym dniem milszy był mojej matce; ja zaś tom go tak polubił, jak gdyby to był mój rodzony. Nie był nam ciężki, owszem niepomału pomocny; nie jadał nawet z nami, bo go jako czeladniczka p. kasztelana Koniecpolskiego podstarości we dworze żywić musiał, a matce, kiedy tylko mógł, to pomagał: drwa rąbał, wodę nosił, izbę zamiatał, na pole chodził, sieczkę rznął, na żarnach mąkę mełł; co weźmie, to mu się pod ręką pali, taki żwawy robotnik, a wesoły, a śpiewający, aż w chacie miło. Bywało weźmie wieczorem tę kobzę swoją i zacznie śpiewać, a przerwami na strunach przebierać, że ano i one śpiewają jakoby żywe, i zda ci się raz; że płaczą żałośnie, tak że i tobie płakać się chce; to znowu biją jakby w dzwony radośne, albo jak wesołe skrzypki do tańca wołają, że jeno poskocz z miejsca; to znowu szumią cicho jak wiatr w burzanach i giną gdzieś daleko, daleko, jakby to aż za górami, za borami było, że już nie do ucha gadają, ale do samej duszy człowieczej, i tak ci się robi, jak kiedyby coś bardzo dobrego i umiłowanego od ciebie uciekało, uciekało, a nareście całkiem uciekło i wrócić nie obiecało... Matce mojej zawsze się wtedy na płacz brało i zawsze jej stawał na oczach ojciec, biedny, samotny, wędrowny, w dalekich pogańskich krainach. — Miły Boże — rzecze tak raz matka — co tam teraz mój porabia! — Wasz? — pyta Semen i mówi dalej: — Ot, ja głupi, to ja myślał, że wy wdowa, a gdzież wasz? — Pojechał z furmanką, z ormiańskim towarem... już temu kilka niedziel będzie. — A gdzie pojechał? — pyta Kozak. — Daleko, bardzo daleko, aż do Czarnego Morza. Kozak klasnął w dłonie i woła: — Czarne Morze! Znaju, znaju! Bywał ja na Czarnym Morzu, oj, bywał! Tak rok jeszcze bywał! Hej, hej, to jakby moja ojczyzna!... A kiedy to mówił, to tak jak gdyby i radość, i żałość jakaś zarazem go zbierała, a oczy mu się zapaliły jak dwa żywe węgle. — Nad Czarne Morze pojechał; ot, i patrzcie, a nic mi nie mówicie! Ale gdzie, na jaką stronę? Widzicie: Czarne Morze wielkie, wielkie jak świat! A po brzegach grody i sioła, i zamki, a od jednych do drugich daleko, daleko, znowu świat! Biłogród, Kilia, Sulima, Tarabozan, Synopa, Warna... — Warna, Warna! — zawoła matka — do Warny z kupcami pojechał. — Ot, co, tak i gadajcie, do Warny! Znaju, znaju! To nie tam od Zaporoża, gdzie nasz Dniepr, ani tam od Wołoszy, gdzie wasz Dniestr do morza wpada, to na dole, na dole... — Jakoż to Dniestr? — rzekę ja z wielkim zdziwieniem, bo Dniestr płynął pod naszą wsią i ledwie go z oka naszego nie widać — to Dniestr płynie aż do Czarnego Morza? — Co nie ma płynąć?... płynie aż do samego morza, a jakby ty, mołojczyku, wyszedł tu z Podborza, a szedł brzegiem, a szedł i szedł, i szedł.., tobyś do limanu, a z limanu do Czarnego Morza zaszedł, ot, co! Zadumał ja się bardzo, a tymczasem matka mówi: — A wy tam byli, Semen? — Czemu ja nie miał być? Był ja tam, był ja i dalej. Kędy to Semen nie bywał z ojcem assawułą i mołojcami!... — Tak piechotą, brzegiem dniestrowym? — pytam ja teraz. — Widzisz go! Piechotą, brzegiem! Jeszcze ty durny mołojczyk jesteś! Na czajkach my tam byli. I zaczął się śmiać bardzo ze mnie, a ja się już wstydziłem pytać, co to są czajki, bo znałem tylko czajki ptaki i słyszałem, że jesienią wybierają się za morze, ale matka pyta: — A cóż to są czajki? Tedy dowiedzieliśmy się od Semena, że to są takie duże czółna, żłobione z lipowych kłód, skórą w środku wybite, a dokoła trzciną, czyli oczeretem oplatane, na których i rzekami i morzem chyżo płynie, kto wiosłowania dobrze świadom. — A co wy tam robili, Semen, na Czarnym Morzu i w Warnie? — pyta matka. — Co my tam robili? Hulali! W gościnie my tam byli, hej, w gościnie! Tylko że nam tam nie byli radzi, oj, nie byli, pewno nie byli! I tu przerwał i nie chciał dalej mówić, jeno taki stanął, jakby go kto odmienił; coś mu takiego z oczu błysnęło, czego my przedtem nigdy w nim nie widzieli, tak jakoby w tym Kozaku jeszcze drugi jakiś człek siedział, ale zły i srogi, a dopiero teraz niby z jaskini na nas spojrzał. Ale to na chwilę tylko było, bo zaraz potem znowu był wesół. Mieli my dużo pociechy z tego Kozaka, i ja, i matka, i sąsiedzi, a ja to już pewno najwięcej. Nauczył mnie na swej kobzie grać, nauczył z łuku strzelać, a był taki sprawny w tym strzelaniu i taką miał dziwną pewność w oku, że bywało ptaka w lot strzałą przeszyje; pokazał, jak mam sobie strugać wereszki na strzały, jak na nie nabijać ostre płoszczyki, jak robić zatrzaski, sidła i siatki na ptactwo i zwierzynę, jak wyplatać więciorki na ryby, jak w czystym polu lub w lesie rozeznać się, gdzie słonko wstaje, a gdzie się chowa i gdzie na niebie południe a gdzie siewierz, a to nawet w nocy, wedle gwiazd; jak przykładać ucho do ziemi i nasłuchiwać, i poznać, czy kto jedzie z daleka i czy to wozy, czy konni ludzie, i czy ich mało, czy więcej — owo zgoła nauczył rozmaitych ciekawości, których u nas we wsi nikt albo cale nie znał, albo niedobrze wiedział. Z koniem swoim, chudym i na oko marnym, to był jakoby z przyjacielem albo z rodzonym bratem, mówił do niego jak do człowieka i powiadał, że koń jego rozumie, a on konia; jakoż była to szkapa osobliwa, jak dobrze chowany pies zmyślna i posłuszna, i jak pies do swego pana przywiązana. Pozwalał mi też na swego konia wsiadać, a kiedy tamte dwa konie husarskie prowadził na przekłuskę, pozwalał mi jechać na swoim, a sam jednego z husarskich dosiadał. Jednego ranka wyjechaliśmy tak z końmi i wzięliśmy się drogą ku Samborowi. Ujechaliśmy może jaką ćwierć mili, kiedy się natkniemy na wóz mały, ale dobrze naładowany, tak jakby jakiś towar wiózł, z dwoma mocnymi końmi w zaprzęgu węgierskim i z furmanem ubranym nie po naszemu, bo u nas takich świtek z samodziału i takich czapek wysokich, spiczastych, a bardzo podobnych do tej, jaką Kozak Semen miał na głowie, nigdzie dokoła nie naszano. Jak go Semen zobaczył, to aż prawie podskoczył na koniu i zaraz do niego po rusku: — Sława Bohu! A wy od Taraszczy? — A od Taraszczy. Od Łebedynej Grobli. — A skąd jedziecie? — Aż z siedmiogrodzkiej ziemi. — A dokąd Bóg prowadzi? — Do Lwowa, a stamtąd, pomagaj Bóg, do domu, na Ukrainę. — A wóz i konie wasze? — Gdyby moje! Ja czumak biedny. Nie moje, żydowskie... — A jaki to Żyd? — Chocimski, turski Żyd, Czarny Mordach. — Czarny Mordach, co go po tursku Kara—Mordach nazywają! — krzyknął Semen i tak rzucił sobą na koniu, jakby go kto strzałą przebódł. — A gdzież oni? — Został w tyle — mówi furman — jedzie konno, na siwym bachmacie, ot, i słychać kopyta. Patrzę ja w tę stronę i widzę: jedzie na siwym koniu chłop setny, w czarnej żupicy, przepasany szerokim rzemieniem z surowej skóry, z twarzą ciemną jakby u Cygana, z dużą czarną brodą i z małymi bystrymi oczyma, świecącymi jak u kota, ale kosooki, tak że tym zezowatym spojrzeniem brał cię jakoby we dwoje szydeł i chciał niby przekłuć człowieka brzydkimi ślepiami na wskróś z obojej strony. Jak go tylko Semen zobaczył, poczerwieniał cały jako mak polny, żyły mu nabiegły krwią na czole, a oczy mu się zapaliły takim gniewem, że aż mnie samemu stał się straszny. — Bóg mi jego dał! Bóg mi jego dał! — woła wielkim głosem i sadzi z koniem prosto na onego Żyda. Żyd patrzył więcej na nasze konie niż na nas, dopiero gdy Semen tak krzyknął i tak do niego podjechał, że swoim kolanem prawie jego kolana dotknął, podniósł oczy na Kozaka. — Kara—Mordach! Kara—Mordach! — krzyknął teraz Semen. — Pogański synu! Sobako! Znasz ty mnie? Znasz ty Bedryszkę? Żyd się zatrząsł, pobladł i z nagłym strachem umknął się w zad konia, ale w tej samej chwili Kozak łap! go za gardło i tak okrutnie ścisnął, że małe oczka Żyda krwią nabiegły i wysadziły się na wierzch jak gałki. Żyd aż zacharczał, ale w tej chwili, jako miał pleciony kańczug w ręku, tak nim z całej siły uderzył konia, na którym Semen siedział. Świsnęła żydowska pletnia w powietrzu jak żmija i jak żmija zwinęła się na koniu, a koń zapiszczał z bolu i strachu i jak wściekły rzucił się wielkim skokiem na bok. Semen spadł na ziemię. Żyd zaciął pletnią swego bachmata i zaczął uciekać gwałtownym cwałem. Jak wicher rozmiatał za sobą kurzawę i przepadł z oczu jakoby w ciemnej chmurze. Semen porwał się na nogi, strącił mnie z swojego kozackiego konia jak kluskę na ziemię, wspiął się w kulbakę i nie rzekłszy do mnie ani słówka, puścił się strzałą w pogoń za Żydem. Tylem go widział i słyszał, co świszcz puszczony z łuku... Zerwał się w górę wysoko drugi tuman kurzu i zakrył i Semena, i konia. Zostałem sam na drodze, a konie husarskie tymczasem popędziły na pola. Nie wiedziałem, co czynić, czy łapać konie, czy czekać na Semena — stałem głupi od strachu i ciekawości, z oczyma wlepionymi w obłoki kurzu, które umykały coraz dalej, coraz dalej, aż opadły pod górami. Oko proroka 02